jimmy_the_jintyfandomcom-20200215-history
Plenty of Experience
Plenty of Experience is the fourth episode of the Jimmy the Jinty Series. Synopsis Simon has to say goodbye to part of his past but not without teaching William a lesson about breakvans. Extended Plot The cold crisp weather of British Railways were causing problems. The low temparature was making life diffiicult for the engines. Frozen points were causing delays. The workmen were working on the points outside of the yard. William and Simon were stuck in the sheds. William orders the workmen to hurry up but they just ignore him. But the workmen did hurry to get Simon out in time which makes William mad. Simon was to pull a Brake Van special to pave way to his old line where he used to work as it was to be shut down. The shedmaster then said to the two engines to take a tea break until they find out on how to make the points work. Jimmy then asked what was wrong. Simon then compliments that he was to haul enthusiasts and he would not want to be late. William snorted that Brake vans were not special at all. Simon then explained that he used to work on an old mine. He was built to tackle the steep hills and gradiants hauling coal trains. There were villagers and even a grubby shunter like him would haul their small coaches. But soon thework became heavier and Simon could not cope and soon they did not look after him properly and soon they got a bigger engine to replace Simon. he was going to be cut-up for scrap but then the Second World War somehow saved him. The LMS then needed as many engines as possible so Simon then was needed to help with shunting freight. Soon he becameuseful again. Simon and William then argue but then the shedmaster interrupted and said that the points were fixed. Simon then cango and William needed to collect the Brake Vans but he complains but then did as he was told. When William arrived at the yard he bumped and banged the Brake Vans and he was very rough with them. William then orders then to come along but then they decided to teach William a lesson. As he approached the yard William slipped on the rails and the Brake Vans held back with therir Brake Vans. So William eventually stopped. The engines laughed and William felt very embarassed. Then Simon pulled William and the train into the platform. William ran onto a siding and Simon took charge of the special. as Ivatt and the visitor left William grumbled and puffed away. Simon had a marvelous day and have never felt so happy in his life. He made everyone happy and told the enthusiasts about the old line. That evening the engines comforted Simon but he did not smile broadly until William arrived, he had been delayed by frozen points but did not complain about it. Jimmy began teasing William about his plenty of experience. William said nothing and went to sleep. But the others still talked about Brake Vans all night long. Characters *Jimmy *Fred *William *Ken *Simon *The Shed Master *Ivatt (does not speak) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Euston